Major League Baseball 2K10
Summary The 29 American Major League Baseball teams face each other to take home the grand prize: The World Series. Story Play as your favorite team and march to glory and to The World Series Gameplay You have a choice of 29 Major League Baseball teams, from the New York Yankees to the San Francisco Giants from the Minnesota Twins to the Arizona Diamondbacks. You can take control not only the pitches the pitchers throw, but almost the entire action of the baseball game. You can even create your very own player and have him become the greatest baseball player of all time. There are many modes that you can play. Franchise Mode (Season Mode) Take control of a team throughout an entire season and make not only the right moves on the baseball field but off the field as well as you march your way to The World Series. Postseason Mode(Tournament Mode) Establish your very own postseason with your desired teams and make into The World Series My Player Mode (Playstation 3 only) Create your very own player and build him up in the Minor League and into the Majors and complete not only personal goals, but also season goals and even team goals as well as reach important milestones to have your player's name engraved in the National Baseball Hall of Fame and in the pantheom of greatest baseball players of all time. Johnny's Review Graphics Wii: The graphics in the Wii version of this game is a bit flat (especially if you compare them to the Playstation 3 version of this game), eventhough the detailing of each baseball stadium is nicely well done, but at some points of the game, the layout can look the same no matter where you're playing. Playstation 3: 'The graphics in the PS3 version on the other hand is much better. The character design is nicely done with the wrinkles in the players' uniforms and the faces on some of more famous baseball players (E.G. Derek Jeter, Evan Longoria, David Ortiz, Felix Hernandez). What impresses me is the lighting in the game. This si more prominent when you're palying a game day, it looks like you're actually watching a baseball game. Rating: ('Wii) 4 (PS3) 7 Music Both the Wii and the PS3 versions of the game have a very disappointing soundtrack. Plus, the original soundtrack (as you play the game) doesn't hep with the weak songs that were featured. Personally, a sports game should come with a feature that you can provide your own soundtrack. Rating: 2 Gameplay Wii: 'The Wii version has solid gameplay and unlike the PS3 version which can be a bit complicated. The Wii's simplicity in use of the Remote can help you make even the hardest of palys on the field. '''Playstation 3: '''Because the PS3 controller has too many buttons, it can be confusing to know what button to press when you need to throw to a certain fielder, and the Total Pitch Control can be quite difficult to understand and use properly (of course you can switch to classic controlls). The Total Hitting Control can also be quite difficult (especially if you're the kind of player that likes to hit home runs, again this can be fixed by switching to classic controls). But other than the controlls, it provides solid gameplay. Sound/Voice Both the Wii and the PS3 versions feature good sound and voice qualities, both games have commentators who are real life baseball analyzers or broadcasters themselves. * Gary Thorne (A Broadcaster for the Baltimore Orioles) * Steve Phillips (A former sportscaster for ESPN and former manager of the New York Mets) * John Kruk (A former player of the Philladelphia Phillies) The only thing that separates the 2 versions is that John Kruk doesn't appear in the Wii version of the game. The sounds of the baseball hitting the catcher's mitt and the crack of the bats in both versions all sound great as well as some fans screaming at the players playing on the field also brings to the realism to both versions. Rating: ('Wii) 6.5 (PS3) 7 Replay Value Wii: '''The Wii version of this game has some special features that are excusive. Which is the feature to unlock certain content in the game (E.G. Retro Jerseys for specific teams and past stadiums as well as a trpohy room to view any of your awards that you may have received in Season mode) There's also a tournament mode to play for added replay value. But other than that, there's not much to come back to this version. '''Playstation 3: The PS3 version of this game has more game modes than the Wii version. Such as the Postseason mode which feels more like the actual postseason. The PS3 version has its own exclusive feature, the My Player mode. Which you can create your own character and have him go from the Minors to the Hall of Fame, however it can be a long road ahead for your player. Rating: (Wii) 7 (PS3) 7 Final Thoughts I say that both games have their own ups and downs. But all-n-all, both versions play very well. Personally, I would recommend the Playstation3 version (especially if you want a real baseball experience or don't want to play the entire team and crush the competition and take a long time to get into the World Series.) Overall Rating: 7